My Heart Will Go On
by marsreikosan16
Summary: For my Fan fiction AU project. Based on the movie Titanic. Makoto and Neo met on Titanic and fell in love.


**Title:** _My Heart Will Go On_

**Summary:** _For my Fan fiction AU project. Based on the movie Titanic. Makoto and Neo met on Titanic and fell in love._

**Rating:** _M (for possible language, violence, and lemon)_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own any other anime/TV shows you might be familiar with. I only own Katie. Neo owns his own character and my other friend Ange aka princesskaoru owns hers._

_marsreikosan16's Notes: First Chapter of a new Story. I hope you like it. This is a story for one of my dearest friends, Neo. So this story is based on the movie Titanic but its a Twist^^_

**Special Thanks to:** _This is only the first chapter._

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter 1: The Drawing**

~The Ocean – Present Time~

It was daytime for the Crewman on a small ship in the Middle of the North Atlantic. It was right about noon to where the sun is shining over Taiki Kou's face. He did a lot of research on the Titanic for as long as he could remember and he heard stories on the Heart of the Ocean, which is a heart shaped diamond necklace. He thought if he could turn the necklace in, he would get paid a lot of money. So he assembled a team... with two of them, his brothers.

Taiki had his team spitted up into two groups for the submarines to go into the water. Yaten decided to stay aboard the ship since he doesn't want to drown... Wait why is he on the ship? He just wanted to tag along.

Soon the submarines were launched and they went into the depths of the ocean. Taiki looked outside the glass windows to the dark oceans waiting to see if the Titanic will come in sight. As soon as the lights of the submarines had the Titanic in sight, Taiki got excited. He will find the Heart of the Ocean no matter what.

"C'mon Taiki, we've been searching this ship for 2 weeks. Why don't you give it a rest for awhile?" Seiya asked his older brother.

"No," Taiki said, "Theory goes that when the Titanic sank on April 15, 1912, the diamond might've gone down with the ship and I have a good feeling I know where the diamond is."

"Really now," Seiya said raising an eyebrow. They have failed a lot of times looking through the ship. All they found was broken artifacts the broke during the colision when the Titanic hit the ocean floor.

As the submarine reached a certain point, Taiki told Seiya to take control of 'Snoop-Dog' which is a little droid they use to search the ship. It has cameras in it's eyes so the others can see what the droids see.

Taiki ordered Seiya to move Snoop Dog into one of the suites. It was dark and all they can see was broken glass and furniture.

"Please tell me you know where you are going," Seiya said a bit annoyed.

"I'm possitive about this Seiya," Taiki said and told Seiya to move into the next bedroom. Both their eyes widened a bit when they see a safe underneath a broken door. Seiya used the Droids hands to flip over the door and Taiki's smiled widened.

"It's payday," he whispered.

~On Deck~

They brought the safe onto the deck of the Starlight. (Sorry this is just a twist so don't kill me here to get the name right..)

Yaten got the news and brought the TV crew after Taiki called him that they found the thing they were looking for. Some workers came to break the safe open for them and a lot of water and muck came out.

Taiki reached into the slots and pulled out what looks to be money. next he pulled out a folder which looks to be like an old drawing pad. He reached deep into the slots...but no diamond.

Disappointed, he left the crowd and they took the safe into a room. A woman took the drawing pad and placed it in a container full of chemicals which will help preserve the drawings inside. Not only that, it will help wash away the muck on it. She placed it in another container and sprayed away all the muck.

Taiki got a call from his boss.

"Sorry, the diamond was not in the safe. It could be anywhere," he said trying to reassure his boss, "There are still a lot of places to look."

Soon a picture that had a diamond necklace on it came onto the TV screen. He handed the phone to Yaten and went to the drawing. He compared it with the picture of the replica.

"We'll call you right back," Yaten told Taiki's boss, "we just found something that might be useful."

Yaten and Seiya looked over Taiki's shoulders at the drawing of a posing nude woman with a high ponytail lying on a sofa. Around her neck was the Heart of the Ocean. Taiki looked down at the date and signature. The initials were N.R. and it was dated April 14, 1912...

"I'll be darn," Taiki whispered to himself.

In Tokyo, Japan

Ami Mizuno was making some hot tea for her and her 100 year old grandmother. Their black cat, Luna meowed at her for something to eat. The television was on turned to the news about untold stories.

"Alright, I'll get you something," Ami said to Luna as she sat the tea cups on the table and went back into the kitchen to get some cat food for her.

Makoto was in the indoor garden outside with the patio door open so she can listen to the news. She caressed the beautiful red roses and smiled at them.

_'So please. Tell us what you have recently found from the famous shipwreck of Titanic,' _the woman on the television said.

_"Sure, I'm Taiki Kou and I'm sure everyone has heard the stories of Titanic. Well, what I'm about to present are the untold stories. The stories that have been locked deep down in the walls of Titanic,'_ Taiki said.

This caught Makoto's attention. She turned towards the television and walked into the house to hear more about this. Ami saw her and asked what's wrong.

"Turn that up, would you dear?" Makoto asked. Ami did so and more information was spilled.

_"...take a look at this drawing here. A piece of paper that has been underwater for decades and my team were able to preserve it intact. Should this remain at the bottom of the ocean unseen for all eternity?"_

The same sketch of a woman-posing nude showed up on the TV screen. Makoto squint her eyes to get a clearer view of it. She remembered that day when the picture was drawn.

"Oh my…" Makoto gasped. Ami looked at her grandmother.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need the phone," Makoto told her and Ami hurried and got the phone.

~Atlantic Ocean~

It was evening and Taiki was about to order to submarines to go into the waters again. Yaten went to his brother with excitement in his eyes and tapped on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Taiki said.

"There's a call for you and trust me," Yaten said looking up at Taiki, "You would want to take this call. You'll have to speak up, she's kind of old."

Taiki sighed and picked up the phone.

"How can I help you Ms…." Taiki started to ask and covered the phone to ask for the name.

"Asanuma... Makoto Asanuma" Yaten said.

"Ms. Asanuma." Taiki finished.

'Yes, I was wondering if you have found the heart of the ocean yet, Mr. Kou?' Makoto asked.

Taiki looked up at Yaten and Yaten smirked, "told you, you wanted to take the call."

Taiki spoke up.

"You have my attention Makoto," he said, "Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?"

'Oh yes,' Makoto said, 'the woman in the picture is me.'

**End of chapter one. More will come later on.**

**Finally something to put up. YAY. Well I hope you like it.**

**What will be in the next chapter? I hate giving out spoilers. But Makoto will start her love story on the Titanic. The next chapter might come out next week… it depends. I hope you like it so far. ^^**


End file.
